Demetri Backstory
by DemetriVolturiGuard
Summary: Seeing as nothing is mentioned of Demetri's Backstory I decided to write one! PLease read and I hope you enjoy it!


Just a short version of a Demetri Back story... seeing as nothing is said of his past I decided to write this...I hope you all like it!!

My name is Demetri and this is from what I can recall of my past.I was born in ancient Greece in the city of Attica in the year 390 AD. I was the youngest of two brothers and one sister. My father was known as a god at the time and my mother was just as worshipped. My child hood years were not all pleasant ones. I didnt really have many friends and everyone thought I was a bit odd. My brothers and sister were all very accomplished in sports and Arcitecture and I was the one sitting on the sides always studying or reading something. Though what no one knew was that I was an excellent musician. It didnt matter though my parents never seemed to pay too much attention to me. I was a sad and lonely boy until I met a young boy around my same age who to this day are still friends. Yes his name is Felix. Felix is my closest and probably only friend. We did everything together.

One day in late 403 AD my Father had Murdered my mother and siblings and then himself but left me living. THis left me confussed as to why he left me living. Though I really felt no remorse for any of them. I feel that they never took the time out for me. I was never wanted and never loved. I just wanted to feel special. Felix and his family decided to be my foster family. They took me into their homes and for the first time in so long I did actually feel I was cared about. These were the best days of my life.

One day that I can never forget was the my foster parents died. The year they died was 415AD. It was a sad time for both Felix and I though Felix didnt cope well at was always angry and would go days without eating or drinking anything. One day Felix had gone for a hike and I did not see him for weeks. I felt lost, I had no one and I had no way to contact Felix. Three weeks later felix had returned. He was different. He had changed. Felix would tell me of his time away from everyhing and telling of how he was a changed man. One day Felix asked me to go for a walk with him to the place where he went while he was away. I agreed and we set off the next day.

We had been hiking for a few hours when I asked where the were going. Felix did not answer. It seemed as though we were hiking for 6 hours or more and then Felix gestured for me to stop walking.

"It's time to take a short break." he said to me. We stopped walking and still no other words were spoken. I was so thirsty it was a very hot day. Though Felix would just be day dreaming and didnt drink anything. Suddenly Felix took off and I shouted after him to stop. He was moving to fast for me to keep and then I lost sight of him. Great I thought to my self. I dont know where I am or how to get back. I waited. I started walking around, trying to find a way to get back home. Suddenly I was knocked on to the ground. I got up quickly but was pushed back down. It was felix. What was he doing to me.

"Felix! Get off me. What are you doing" I shouted at him. Still no reply. "What's gotten into you lately?" still shouting.

" I'm sorry Demetri but its something I have to do" he said in a whisper.  
The next thing i remember was a burning, searing pain. It was unbearable. All through my body. I was screaming in pain and i looked up and saw Felix, he was bitting me. Why would he be bitting me. I couln't think about that at the moment. It was too painful to think of anything else. I remember being carried away to a cave or something that looked like a cave. I was in pain for days. Suddenly one morning I woke. I felt fine but there was something different about me I felt.. I cant explain how I felt at the time. I wandered around the cave and found Felix sitting at the caves entrance.

"oh your about already? That was fast" he said to me.

"Felix what did you to to me? And what do you mean it was fast?" I asked him.

"Demetri even I cant fully explain what is happening but I will tell you what I know" he continued.  
We sat for hours as Felix told me of how when he went for a walk he met someone. Someone named Aro. He continued to tell me that aro was a Vampire. NOt just any vampire but he was a law maker. He was Rolyalty is how Felix explained him.

"Wait , wait Vampire?" I asked curiously "and you are.... I am....." I stopped trying to get my head around the fact that vampires were real and that if I was correct was one my self.

Felix didnt answer he just continued to tell me of how Aro came to find him and turned him into a Vampire. He spoke of a place called Volterra and of how many more vampires reside there.  
I stopped him there and Asked him "SO why me Felix. Why did you do this?"

"Because young Demetri, I told him to" an unfamilliar voice said.  
I turned to see where the voice came from and a slender man waled out of the shadows.  
As he came out something inside me told me that this was not good. I felt uneasy and then my mind flashed images in my head.

I saw my dad murdering my family. But as I watched, something else flashed in my mind.  
I was watching my dad from afar. He was talking to a strange man. ABout what I do not know but it didnt seem good. My dad was yelling and waving his fists at this strange man. Though the man did not seem at all threatened. He spoke to my father and it looked like my father obeyed. Again I flashed to the murder. My dad was talking to himself as he was doing it. All he kept saying over and over agian was "Aro needs Demetri. He needs him alive."

I came back around and Aro had a smirk on his face.  
"You" " said to Aro " Made my dad kill everyone?"

"Well I knew that you would remember me. I saw you watching when I spoke with your father. " He told me with a grin on his face.

"My name is Aro I am from the Volturi. We are an elite coven of vampires and we, as you have heard are the Law makers of our kind. Though not many laws exist the main one is that no one is to find out about our race. If you are to break the rules you must suffer the consequeces. You can imagine im sure."

" Why did you do this to me? " I asked again

"Well demetri I have been keeping an eye on you for many years and I can feel something in you. You are special Demetri and I would very much care to have you in My family. Felix has completed what task I gave him and now if he choses too will become an elite guard to our family. You Demetri have an ability. Of what I am unsure but in due time you will find it. You have no family here and no one knows you exist really except for us. We are your family now. Come demetri. Join our family. We Need you."

" You need me?" I asked . All I ever wanted in my life was to be wanted. Needed and what Aro was offering seemed to be a good life.

Not waiting for a reply I walked over to Aro and accepted his propasal to join his family and join Felix in being a guard for the Volturi. It was alot to take in but it all made sense. I was born to do this. I have no real life here and I have no famliy left it was the only thing that made sense to me. Aro had left the cave. Within five minutes he had retured and in his arms was a lifeless human body.

"Eat," he told me "you will need your energy and strength. We are leaving today. There are many people anxoius to finally meet you."  
I stood there contemplating as to whether or not go and drink the blood of this human. Instictivly my body took over and in seconds the body was drained competely of blood. It was good. The blood, warm and in my mouth it made me feel powerful. I thought it was all make believe but now I proved it to my self I was a vampire and it felt fantastic.

That night we left Greece and headed of to Volterra. That is where Aro said there were more vampires and they all wanted to meet me. Me ,what was so special about me?. It felt good though to feel wanted. I have never been wanted in my life. We arrived in Volterra later that night. We were greeted by a pair of Vampires I am guessing. They were dressed on robes and actually look like what I pictured a vampire to look like.

" So this is the Demetri you told us of Aro?" one of the men asked.

"Yes he is" he replied.

Aro turned to me and he started to introduce me to a few of the people who were there to greet us. First there was Caius and Marcus. The two of them along with Aro were the Leaders of the Volturi. He said there were many more vampires in the Volturi but not all can be here to greet the newest members.

I learned many things living with the Volturi. Many have extra abilities and Aro says that he can sense something extra about me. Though I have yet to find out what that was. Until one day someone said that Felix was missing. They said that Felix had tried to kill himself and no one knew where he was. So I thought of why my friend would try do do something like this and as if I knew where he was I ran as fast as I could and a few minutes later there he was just standing on a cliff edge. How did I know how to find him?. Strange.

"FELIX!!" I shouted "Felix, what are you doing?"

"Demetri. I dont want this anymore. Do you even know how long we have been alive for? Well ,do you? I cant do it any more it's an eternity of this. Of taking orders. Demetri I cant to it anymore." he explained.

"Felix I cant believe you. Why would you not want this? I feel great the best i've felt in years and I know this is where I belong. Aro wanted us Felix so why cant you just accept what you ARE?"

"Demetri you dont get it do you! Aro didnt want US! He wanted you. He can feel that you have an amazing ability. He knows what you can do Demetri. He told me. You are a tracker. You can find anyone pretty much anywhere in the world, and what can I do? Nothing Demetri. I am useless. Why are you so loyal to Aro anyway Demetri? What is so great about him?" he just stared at me.

" Felix come on get over it. You cant die any way so I dont know what your trying to do. And my loyalty to the Volturi and to Aro is because for once in my life I am needed Felix. I am wanted here and they all treat me as was all I ever wanted Felix. Ive had it with you Felix your not thinking straight."  
I walked away and left him standing there. A tracker is what he said. That would explain how I found him so easily. Why wouldn't Aro tell me himself?

Years, Centuries had past. Though felix and I had sorted out our problems we were never really back to how we were. Aro would tell us of other covens of vampires all over the world and there had been a few specific covens that had gone against our lifestyle and chose animals as there main food source. How was that possible? The bloodlust that I feel when I have human blood is amazing. The feeling of instant power and heightened senses. I cant bear to think of living on animal blood. Gross. I do envy them slightly they must have unbelievable control. Though living in the human world day in and day out I couldnt do that.

OK so i hope you enjoyed this!! THANKS FOR READING!! 


End file.
